The present invention relates to individual section glassware forming machines which form containers in the press and blow process, and more particularly, to the neck ring/plunger assembly of such machines which together form the neck portion of a container when a molten gob of glass is pressed into a parison or preform. A neck ring/plunger assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,273.
During parison formation, the outer surface of the neck portion is formed by cooperating neck and guide rings. In use, the guide ring incurs substantial wear, and this wear results in the separation of the neck and guide rings, thereby enabling the formation of a very undesirable flanged finish (a thick annular flange of glass extending outwardly from the neck between these rings which is very susceptible to breakage leaving a sharp surface).